


Another

by melwil



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another glimpse of the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2002

Another chopper, another rush from untidy tents, another scrub in.

 _"I had food on my plate."_

 _"I was in the shower."_

 _"I had a nurse in my tent."_

 _"At this time of the day?"_

 _"No time like the presently interrupted."_

Another boy, another body, another gaping wound, different from all the others.

 _"Have you seen this before?"_

 _"A thousand new ways to destroy the human body. Isn't it great what this war has given us?"_

 _"Just hold on, just a little longer, only a little more."_

Another nurse, more instruments, another thirty hour stretch where sleep and food are unknown quantities.

 _"A sandwich, doctor."_

 _"Another sandwich?"_

 _"Sorry doctor."_

 _"You think they'd have the decency to find bread that was baked after 1945."_

 _"They say there's more casualties heading our way."_

Another drink, another nap, another meal without food.

 _"What is more important in the sustaining of life: sleep, food or alcohol?"_

 _"Well we don't have any food here, so that narrows the field."_

 _"And Frank is sleeping, so . . ."_

 _"In the Swamp."_

 _"Yeah, Margaret kicked him out again."_

 _"Well, alcohol it is, then. Lead on . . ."_

Another day when the air is so cold that you wonder if you'll still have your toes when the sun goes down.

 _"One blanket. Only one blanket. They treat murderers in Alcatraz better than this."_

 _"I'm wearing every pair of socks I own."_

 _"So it was you who stole the sock from the still."_

 _"Guilty as charged."_

Another round of the post-op, when you wonder what plans you can devise to have this bunch of kids sent home.

 _"Insanity?"_

 _"Only if they enlisted."_

 _"Pregnancy?"_

 _"Hasn't worked real well so far."_

 _"Under age?"_

 _"Gotta love an old favourite."_

Another drink, another joke, another record on the portable player.

 _"I'm going to scream if I hear this again."_

 _"'Happy Days are Here Again' . . . It's a classic Beej."_

 _"I mentioned screaming, didn't I?"_

Another night, another party, another sleep on a bed where even the blankets are cold.

 _"I can't sleep Hawk."_

 _"Have another drink."_

 _"I think I'm pickled."_

 _"Then set yourself on fire."_

 _"Well that's one way to keep warm."_

Another announcement of peace talks, another announcement of fighting.

 _"We'll never get out of here."_

 _"Maybe we should send Klinger to the peace talks this time. See if laughter can heal the rift."_

 _"Maybe he can convince them that we all need a Section Eight."_

 _"Or maybe they'll all need a Section Eight. The sight of Klinger in his Judy Garland outfit should help that along."_

 _"This war is crazy."_

Another chopper . . .


End file.
